HP Questions and Dares!
by they are narhwals
Summary: Read the title. Harry and friends answer questions and do dares. Rated T 'cause we're paranoid and 'cause we might get certain dares or questions...
1. Chapter 1

Hey all its T & K, Giving you a HP Questions and Dares.

Ron was so confused, "What the bloody hell am I doing here?"

Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Draco, Harry, Hermione, Dobby, Loopin, and everyone else was there.

"What are we doing here?" Harry asked.

"Greetings." Said a voice. They looked up and saw a small voice box. "We are K&T the hostesses of this show." K&T said.

"What are we doing here?" McGonagall asked.

"You all signed a contract agreeing to be here." K&T answered.

Everyone sighed as they knew they did sign the contract.

"You will all perform dares and answer questions."

They all sighed, knowing what a nightmare this will be.

AN: R&R please! Send dares or questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! Just got a few dares. Sorry, Fred and George are the victims, but maybe we'll allow them to be co-hosts next chapter.

Everybody in the room was sleeping. K&T then pulled a siren and honked through the voicebox.

Everybody automatically woke up. "What the bloody hell?!" Draco asked.

"Okay everybody, we have a few dares!"

Everybody groaned in disappointment.

"Okay, first is **awesomenesswithwaffles**

**I dare Draco to kiss Harry.**

**I dare Ron and Hermione to be locked in a broom closet for 1 hour.**

**I dare Dumbledore to perform a disturbing strip tease while everyone is forced to watch.**

**That is all!**

"Alright, Draco you're up!" K&T shouted through the voicebox.

Draco's eye started twitching and he then began to scream, "AHHHHHHH!"

"Come on, Draco it can't be that bad." K said.

"YES IT IS I HAVE TO KISS POTTER!" Draco shouted.

"Draco, you will kiss Harry or I will personally murder you." T said, getting impatient.

"No, you won't!" Draco shouted back at her.

A shooting noise was heard through the voicebox.

"You hear that?! That's my gun, a muggle invention that will kill you with great ease." "Oh, and I took your wands." T said.

Draco sighed, defeated. Draco walked towards Harry and gave him a small peck.

"AHHHHHHH!" Harry and Draco screamed at the same time.

"Alright Ron, Hermione in the broom closet." K&T said.

"Okay." They both replied.

*1 hour later*

"Alright, time's up!" K&T said.

Nothing happened.

"Alright, somebody open the door!" K&T shouted.

"We will!" Fred and George said at the same time.

When Fred and George opened the door, everyone eyes widened. Ron and Hermione were making out topless!

"I see we came in at the wrong time." Fred said.

Ron and Hermione were embarrassed to the maximum amount of embarrassment and put their shirts back on.

Everyone except Dumbledore was strapped to the wall by an invisible force.

"Alright Dumbledore, do a strip tease." K&T said.

"Glad, we can't see it." K said.

"NOOO!" Everyone shouted. But it was too late. Dumbledore took off his wizard robe slowly and caressed his chest.

"AHHHH!" Everyone shouted. (Except Dumbledore)

"Please, dear god don't let him take off his underwear." Ron said.

Dumbledore then took off his underwear revealing his exposed private.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Everyone (except Dumbledore) screamed in pure horror.

"Okay, Dumbledore you've disturbed everyone enough." T said.

"Thank goodness." Dumbledore said and put his clothes back on.

"My eyes…" Harry said.

"Okay now we have this from **Vlodemort**

**Lolz, I'm gonna have fun!**

**I dare Harry to kiss Ginny.**

**I dare Draco to run around naked.**

**I dare Hermione to shout at Snape about how bananas are yellow and he's not.**

**I dare Ron to tell Voldemort his undying love for him.**

"Alright, Harry kiss Ginny." T said**.**

"That won't be a problem." Harry said smiling. Harry leaned in and kissed Ginny.

"Okay, you guys can stop now."

Harry and Ginny continued to kiss anyway.

"Okay, Draco run around naked." T said.

Draco took off his clothes and ran around naked.

Everyone was greatly disturbed but maybe a few Slytherin girls weren't.

"Okay Draco, you can put your clothes back on." K said.

Draco put his clothes back on.

"Alright Hermione you're up." T said.

Snape couldn't hear that dare for some unknown reason.

Hermione went up to Snape and shouted, "SNAPE, BANANAS ARE YELLOW AND YOU'RE NOT! WHY AREN'T YOU YELLOW?!"

Snape said, "I don't know Hermione, but 10 points from Gryffindor for asking a stupid question."

"Aww." Everyone in Gryffindor said.

"Alright, Ron tell Voldemort the news." K said.

Ron sighed and went towards Voldemort and said,

"Voldemort I have something to tell you…I love you more than life itself Voldemort."

Voldemort said, "You sick weirdo."

"Okay are final dare is from **Carly**

**I dare Ron to kiss Draco.**

"First I have to kiss Potter now I have to kiss Weasley?!" Draco shouted.

"Yes, now hurry up and kiss!" K said.

"I hate you so much right now Carly." Ron said.

Ron leaned in gave Draco a peck.

Ron then ran up to Hermione and kissed her.

"Okay, everyone that's all for now!" K said.

"Oh and Fred, George would you like to be co-hosts?" T asked.

Fred and George smiled, "Really?!"

"Yes, but only if people R&R." K said.

Fred and George said, "Okay people whatever R&R is do it!"


End file.
